


Primes

by Kahvi



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahvi/pseuds/Kahvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little quiet moment for Spock Prime, considering this life and others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primes

Spock feels the hands of the young doctor (or nurse; the distinction was never made and Spock sees no need to theorize), notices the deftly concealed hesitancy, and tries his best not to smile. It would only confuse them. The young person clears their throat. "You have the all-clear, Mr. Spock."

He nods, moves down from the table. Sees Leonard on the far side of the expansive room and thinks about Leonard. "Thank you."

"There is some... uncertainty."

"Understood. You are not as used to Vulcan physiology as Human medical professionals in my time." This had once _been_ his time. How different things looked, through older eyes.

"Yes." A marked hesitation. "Some of the readings were... it's our computers, I'm sure."

"Possibly. Or my genetics."

"Sir?"

"I'm half human. They didn't tell you?" They hadn't known, more likely.

"That... would certainly account for the anomalies. Not that-"

"As you were, doctor." Obvious, now, in the bearing and the looks from surrounding staff. And Leonard's raised eyebrow, as he dextrously attempted not to listen.

"Thank you, sir."

"Ambassador will do." He raises the edge of his lips slightly, hoping he has not misjudged. The doctor does not notice; is rifling through notes on a PADD.

"There could still be some lingering side-effects, Ambassador. We still don't know the full implications of time travel and its effects on the Human, erm, I mean..."

"The Vulcan Science Directorate has determined that time travel is impossible."

The doctor stops, blinks. Fumbles at the PADD. Vulcans don't make jokes. Spock waves a hand.

"No matter."

* * *

This Leonard doesn't know him. He ponders, as their eyes don't quite meet in passing, if the implications thereof matter. They had another life in a different world, and who is to say which is better? Years and years, not blurring together as humans often claim, but each with a clarity quite their own. They are no less real for never having happened. Leonard will be fine. Ignoring the unfinished end of that thought, Spock takes his leave.

* * *

He sees Nyota by the docking bay, his younger self hovering. They extend another invitation to dine with them, and he declines again. They have extended another offer, more than once, and the temptation to accept _that one_ is surprisingly strong. In younger years he might have said alarmingly, but here is one advantage of age; a disinclination to panic. Furthermore, it is quite logical, beyond appealing. He has always been very fond of Nyota. In her other life, she wanted children. Leonard never did. Jim, of course... was another matter. Procreation, for these and other reasons, is something to which Spock is still a stranger, and the idea that in this world, he might not be... again, appealing. Nyota jokes that she knows what she has to look forward to, seeing him. Neither of him comments the impossibility therein. Losing her once is enough for both of them. He extracts himself from their verbal embraces and heads on.

* * *

This is the place. Or will not be the place, but this is verbal-temporal anomaly nitpickery. Jim would have liked it here - _this_ Jim, he does not know, but his Jim, certainly. It is the place Spock chose, and Leonard, much to his creative protests, secretly agreed. There had been the funeral, of course, and there were several memorials, but after knowing what had really happened (and even before then, long before, if he were honest) a place like this had seemed much more appropriate as a site. Not for mourning, though this invariably happened too. Leonard was always quiet in that particular way that kept him from crying, which he was never ashamed of, so the hiding of it was for other people's benefit.

Yes, this was the place. This is the place.

Spock sits down, with more difficulty than expected, and watches the bay. It is just the sort of cliff one might risk falling off of, with lack of prudence, so Spock has to admit he worries about the man approaching him slowly from behind, too smart to believe himself unseen.

"Nice day," this Leonard says.

Spock does not reply. Leonard sits next to him, watches the bay. There is a familiar quiet.

"You know, you're different than the other guy."

Spock turns. Raises an eyebrow.

Leonard shrugs, picks at a stubborn blade of grass. "All right; not in so many ways. But you're different."

He does not seem to expect a response, and in any case, Spock gives none. Likely, he knows. (More likely, that is what brought him here.)

"I am too. I know I must be. I've been thinking. You. You and the... the other me."

Spock turns again. Considers speaking.

"You know what I mean." He nods. Makes a subtle gesture with his eyes. "It's all right. Of course it's all right; what am I saying. I'm a little surprised, is all. We're not real close, this one and myself. I suppose we could be, given time, but it's more that we don't spend all that much time together. Maybe you and he did; maybe that's the difference. One of 'em, anyway."

They pause. Watch the bay.

"I know you're worried about him. Me, I can take care of myself, and you - the other you, I mean - you've got Uhura. Jim has the Enterprise, and she's a good match, don't get me wrong. It's just, much as we might protest we don't, the rest of us, well, we've all got something else to go home to. " He catches himself, would have blushed if he were the sort of man to do so. "No offense."

"None taken."

Leonard laughs. It's hard not to join him. "You don't even sound like him! Well, your voice doesn't."

"I am old."

Leonard nods. Understands all the meanings laid therein. "Can't say that makes much difference to me."

Spock nods. Understanding in kind.

"He'll come find us, you know. Eventually. And who knows; might be different, this time around."

They sit. Watch the bay.


End file.
